


束缚

by xiaosinian



Category: The Expendables (Movies), The Gunman
Genre: M/M, Mel Gibson - Freeform, Sean Penn - Freeform, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	1. Chapter 1

“你说他怎么了？”

Conrad一把拽起了那颗耷拉着的脑袋，看了眼那张满是血污的脸。瘦了，这是他第一个念头。活该，他哼笑出声，收回了手，没了支撑的脑袋再次垂了下去。

“他失忆了？搞什么，把自己弄成这个鬼样子。”他碾了碾大拇指上沾到的血，皱着眉用衬衫的下摆擦干净了。

“麻烦的家伙，干掉了好几个弟兄。折腾了几天也什么都没问出来，要不是他突然发病不得不叫医生来，我还真以为他是个硬骨头，宁可忍受疼痛也不松口呢。”

“他是，即使他都记着你也撬不出一个字来。”Conrad有点无奈地摇了摇头，他可不想让别人有什么误解，但说句实话，他恨死这种性格了。

他解开了把人困在椅子上的手铐，“卸掉了他的腕关节？聪明的做法。“他赞叹道，握住了那双绵软无力的手。

刚刚得到夸奖的小子看到了机会，他觉得Conrad并没有别人说的那么不可接近。他看到Conrad正把昏迷的人架起来，衬衫被血迹彻底弄脏了，赶紧上前想要帮忙：“您要把他弄到哪去，我来就可以了。”

“谢谢，但我想不用了。”

伴随着枪响，本以为有机会得到老板赏识的人倒在地上，瞪视着流出的鲜血，怎么也不理解这究竟是怎么一回事。又一枪响起，头颅被贯穿，那具大张着眼睛的尸体，Conrad连看都没有再看一眼。

他收回枪，一只手环住腰，另一只手揽着背，把昏迷的人拥进了自己的怀抱，勒紧了的手臂阻止对方向下坠。有点太紧了，有细碎的呻吟声发出。Conrad没去在意，自顾自地呢喃着，亲吻对方略带点暗金色的头发。满身伤痕的男人四肢软绵绵地垂着，随着Conrad的动作而晃动。

“嘘，没事了，我在这儿，我接住你了……不会再让你离开了……”

 

Jim不知道自己在哪里，只觉得浑身都在灼烧一样的疼痛，他用力睁开眼睛，只觉得头痛欲裂，有无数的画面从他眼前滑过，他却抓不住任何一副。

“Jim，我是Conrad。”有人在一片轰鸣中对他说，他眼前一片模糊，只能看到隐约的人影，下一秒就再次陷入了昏迷。

“看来你真的失忆了。”有那么一会儿他短暂地恢复了清明，他看着那人，搜寻着记忆，眩晕很快就再次袭来，他在失去知觉前听到觉得熟悉的声音。

“你还是老样子。”他在疼痛中咬紧牙关，阻止自己发出任何声音，有只手钳制住了他的手腕制止了他的挣扎，伴随着一声叹息。

“你瘦了。”当他终于完全清醒过来时，就看见Conrad站在他的床边俯视着他，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，一双眼睛蓝得惊人，他却没由来的不喜欢。

“Conrad。”他开口，声音嘶哑得厉害。

Conrad瞳孔紧缩，紧抿着唇仔细打量他，露出了苦笑：“情况好像不太好。你还记得什么？”

 

他坐在酒吧的角落里，悬吊的风扇摇摇晃晃地吱嘎旋转着，没有风吹到他这里。

他抹了把鼻尖的汗，因酒杯外壁的水珠而湿润的手指在脸上滑出道水痕。杯子已经空了，他该再去买一杯，但那里人太多了。蓝眼睛的男人从人群中央向他走来，手里掐着瓶威士忌。

“Conrad。”男人给他倒了一杯，自我介绍道。

“我知道。”他当然知道，他们就是因为Conrad才聚在这里的。

Conrad笑了，忽闪着那双又长又翘的睫毛，他越过Conrad看向其他的同伴，所有人都在注意着他们，沉默在酒吧里蔓延开来。

“Jim Terrier，”他终于开口，伸出了手，“欢迎加入。”

Conrad瞥了一眼他的手，视线又回到他的脸上，发出声只有他能听到的哼笑，转身离开。Conrad回到人群，气氛再次热闹起来。他缓慢攥紧自己伸出去的手，手心都是汗水。

他把杯子递到嘴边，他看到Conrad从人群中向他看过来，他们对视着，他喝了口酒。他不喜欢这个男人，他感受到危险。

 

“Terrier先生，您头部受过伤吗？”年轻的医生问道，努力克制不去看Jim的手指。很显然，这位神经科的医生并没有机会见过被人拔光左手指甲的伤患。

“具体指什么？”Jim问，这个问题太模糊了，他无法回答。

“您这里的伤疤是怎么弄得？”医生指了指他左眼上方的旧伤。

“路边炸弹。”Conrad接口，他正靠在墙上，抱着双臂打量这一切。

“我记得这个。”Jim瞥了Conrad一眼，Conrad不再说话。

“如果您记得的事多一些，会更有助于确定病因，但我现在只能猜测，是长期累积的头部创伤，这会造成失眠，记忆丧失，甚至是自杀的念头，”医生叹了口气，“您有过……”

“没有，”他一口否认，“只是头疼，想不起来事情。”

“多和以前熟悉的人交谈，或许有助于您的记忆恢复，我会给您开一些延缓病情的药，但关于头部损伤本身，很抱歉，无法逆转。您需要避免刺激，酒吧，足球场，爆炸，还有……”医生又看了眼他的手指，还是没能说出来，“……之类的，这些都会加重您的病情。”

Conrad摩挲着嘴唇，不知道在想些什么。

“熟悉的人？”Jim看着医生离开，嗤笑了一声，他转头，Conrad的视线还在他身上，就像他们第一次见面时一样捉摸不透。他声音很低，但Conrad还是听到了。“虽然我们有几年没联系了，但如果说到熟悉，你恐怕只能在我这里待一段时间了。”Conrad说。

Jim不置可否地嗯了一声，他记得，他记得Conrad偏好的杀人方式，狙击地点，爆炸装置，而他确信Conrad也同样记得他的习惯，毕竟他们曾经很多次搭档出任务，一些最麻烦的最棘手的。他们从不会让私下关系影响任务。

只是他不知道这能不能叫做熟悉。

“Terry，Frank，Tool，老Jack……嗯我知道你在想他们，你喜欢他们，我本来以为你是不合群的，你坐在角落里，一副生人勿近的样子。后来我发现你和他们的关系其实很好。可惜，我现在也找不到他们，我们单干后就和他们失了联系。”

“我们。”他敏锐地抓住了这个字眼。

“没错，我们。”Conrad得意地重复这个词，带着胜利者的倨傲。谎言，他想。或许发生了什么事情，利益关系，或是别的什么，才会让这个词语出现在他们之间。他感受到不知从何而来的屈辱还有慌乱，他握紧手指来用疼痛抵挡这一切。

“Conrad，”他低声说道，“唯一一件我想知道的关于我们的事，就是我们为什么还没杀了对方。”

他听过传言，Conrad最近和Jenny走得很近。

他们说，Conrad能得到任何想要得到的女人，除了被他看上的那些。

“你需要我送你回家吗？”Conrad背对着他，对Jenny说道。

“谢谢，但我要等Jim……嗨Jim。”Jenny起身向他迎来，给了他一个亲吻，Conrad回头，眼神在他们两个身上游移，带着意义不明的笑容。

他们在丛林里过夜，明天的行动计划早已安排好，所以他们彻夜沉默。

Conrad靠着树，忽然吹起口哨，一首熟悉的小曲，Jenny在酒吧曾经唱过的那一首。

他没有说话，清洁着手枪，组合完成后打开保险，尝试了一下瞄准。他瞄着Conrad脑袋右侧的那根树枝，眼睛却看着Conrad。Conrad也在看他，嘴里小调不停，他们对峙着，Conrad抬手折断了那根树枝，他失去了目标，放下了枪。Conrad把那根树枝做成了只笛子，吹出不成曲的噪音，他在那声音中睡着了，手一直放在枪上。

他们在清晨继续赶路，Conrad走在他身后，他停住脚步。Conrad没停，擦过他的身体走到了他的前头，在交错时看了他一眼，眼睛里带着嘲弄的笑意。他摸了摸枪柄，继续向前走去。

 

他没有其他的关于Jenny的记忆了，他想那姑娘大概已经结婚生子，早就忘记曾经在工作的酒吧遇到过两个和他不告而别的男人。

他交往过的都是这样的女孩，但他对每一段感情都是专一的，即使可能只有短短几天。他记得自己想过可能有一天他会遇到一个女人，她会让他再也不想离开。

他看着自己的手指，没有婚戒的痕迹。他走出病房，开始在附近活动，这是个基地，而他认识的人只有Conrad。

他想知道究竟发生了什么。我们，他想到Conrad说，我们单干。他在某个瞬间思考他们是否真的成为了朋友，但朋友这个字眼放在Conrad身上令他觉得陌生和抗拒。

他认识了基地里的一个叫Bill的男孩，Bill会帮他跑腿，在他不想出去的时候。他把Bill叫来，问能不能帮他买一块冲浪板回来，这里的海很适合冲浪。

“这我可不敢，Stonebanks先生说过，如果有人敢去冲浪，他就把人系上石头沉到海底去。”Bill做了个鬼脸。

Jim脑海里浮现Conrad说这种话时的样子，却忍不住笑了出来。他让Bill晚上值班时给他留门，他亲自去买了块冲浪板。海水流过他伤痕累累的皮肤，一些回忆有复苏的冲动，在他心底蠢蠢欲动。

他在深夜上岸，跑过空无一人的海滩，基地大门紧闭，只有零星几处灯光。门口有一处火光忽明忽暗，他走近，看清了正蹲在那里抽烟的Conrad。

“要把我沉到海底吗？”他问道。

Conrad笑了，夜色下的男人看上去柔和了很多：“你以为在下这种命令的人还不是我的时候，是谁给你半夜留门？”

他有模糊的记忆，表情缓和了下来，接住了Conrad扔给他的毛巾，他的头发还在滴水。

“你的命令是正确的，这里的冲浪者们很排外。”他说。

“我和他们打过招呼了。”Conrad看着他赤裸的上半身，视线停留了一会儿。

忽然间他觉得头疼，Conrad起身扶住了他：“还好？”

男人拉着他往里走，炙热的温度印在他的皮肤上，他想起夏日的酒吧，他把酒瓶砸在什么人的头上，有人拉着他离开混乱。

他露出个疯狂的笑意：“酒吧，Conrad，当我和那群冲浪者起冲突的时候，操……是你，我不敢相信这个。”

那只手引导着他躺到了床上，他在疼痛中泛出酸涩感：“发生了什么？我想不起来。”

“你当初为什么不喜欢我？”Conrad轻声问，他能想象对方嘴角下弯的孩子气模样。

他笑了：“不是每个人都得喜欢你。我们后来成为朋友了？”

Conrad嗤笑一声。这依然很怪异，但他相信自己的记忆。他记得有人捂着断掉的鼻子高喊“叫警察”，Conrad拉拽着他从酒吧后门跑进小巷。他们靠着墙喘息，“你就是不能让我好好喝杯酒。”Conrad埋怨着他，他笑了起来，Conrad也随着他笑，点了根烟递给他。

“我很抱歉。”他喃喃说道，有只手滑过他的脸颊，帮他盖上了被子。

然后他想起了别的事情。

 

他赤裸着躺在床上，如同蛇一般的黑发女人将他缠住，火热的肉体点燃了他的欲望。

门被一脚踹开，他甚至来不及回头，正与他接吻的人被拽着头发拖下了床。

“离开这。”闯入者摸出几张钞票，扔给了惊恐不已的女人。

“Conrad，你喝醉了？”他满心疑惑，打算起身穿上衣服。

忽然间，男人跳上了床，手脚并用地压制住了他，就像一只猎食的野兽。在醉意中越发幽深的蓝眼睛紧盯着他，他能闻到对方身上的酒气。

“别闹，Conrad。”他抬起膝盖轻撞了一下对方的腹部，以为这只是又一个玩笑。

“Jim，我再也没法忍受下去了，Jimmy……”男人呢喃着他的名字，躁动的神情令他感受到危险。突然间他被吻住了，他睁大眼睛，在震惊中抄起床头的酒瓶，砸碎在了男人的脑袋上。

“滚出去！”他咆哮着，还没彻底被烟酒毁掉的嗓音无法控制地变得尖细。

 

当Conrad走进来时，Jim正在和餐馆的女侍者闲聊。他们短暂对视，Jim转回头不再看他。

Jim想起Jenny，想起那首小调。Conrad的视线在他和Jenny身上逡巡，湛蓝色的瞳孔下藏着暗沉沉的欲望。

他心烦意乱，起身离开，Conrad跟在他的身后，他停下脚步，一股力量从身后猛地袭来，他被转了个身按在了墙上。

他处在灯光照不到的阴影处，而微弱的光线打在Conrad的脸上，男人老了，但那双蓝眼睛依然像当年一样，幽深炽热如同一只野兽，让他感受到危险。

他想挣扎，Conrad跪了下去，丝毫不在意笔挺的裤子碰上脏兮兮的地面。Conrad跪在他的面前，解开他的裤子拿出了他的阴茎，张嘴含了进去。他的手指插进Conrad的头发，发出窒息般的急促喘息，他的心脏怦怦直跳，跳的他头痛，快感和疼痛一起令他眩晕。他猜想过Conrad对他的欲望是他们断了联系的原因，而他又会在某些时候忽然觉得遗憾，如果真的因为这种事而失去Conrad，那会是种痛苦的割舍。那些默契无间的任务，那些混乱燥热的酒吧，他会想念那些的。

直到此时，他否认了自己的猜想。他们做过这种事，他的身体记得。他的大腿紧绷，手指扣着墙壁，失去指甲暴露在外的手指嫩肉传来钻心的疼痛。但他不在意，他射进Conrad的嘴里，发出的呻吟淹没在了一群从餐馆走出的男男女女的喧闹中。

没人留意他们，Conrad站起身来，左臂弯曲搭在他耳侧的墙壁上，脸颊贴在上面侧过脸看着他。昏黄光线给他的睫毛染上道金边，他们离得太近了，Jim能看到那细微的颤抖，就像是道跳跃的火焰。他想走开，Conrad拽住了他，按住他的后颈将他压向一个亲吻。他下意识地咬下去，牙齿在碰到柔软的舌头时收回了力度，Conrad含着他的嘴唇轻笑，他尝到自己精液的味道。

他们长久地接吻，热烈而又绵长，终于Conrad放开了他，嘴唇在他脸颊处反复摩挲，在他耳边轻声叹息：“我想你，Jimmy。”

他浑身战栗，他无法拒绝这样的Conrad，从来都是。

 

他在空旷的建筑物中一路扫荡，踹开一间间门，举枪射击，有人叫喊着些什么，在他耳中都是无意义的噪音。他心急如焚，枪却前所未有的稳，像杀人机器一样。他去一处搜寻，找不到他想要的，原路退回，踩着他杀过去时留下的鲜血，再换个方向，继续寻找。

他终于在四楼紧靠尽头的房间里找到了他的目标，“上帝啊，Conrad。”他快步走了过去，拔刀割开将双手吊起来的绳索。他看见男人肿起来的手腕，抱住了向他倒过来的身体。

“我很抱歉。”他摸到鲜血，摸到皮开肉绽的新鲜伤痕。本来不至于到这个地步的，如果他没在那场打斗中扭伤对方的手腕。他努力架起Conrad，男人的脸在他眼前摇晃，他看到对方额头上被他用酒瓶砸出的伤口，遮蔽在新添的淤青之下。

忽然间Conrad用手捧住了他的脸，吻了上来。他下意识地要咬，在触碰到舌头时收回了大部分的力度，他尝到鲜血的味道。他在眩晕中松手，Conrad立刻向地面跪去，双手从他的脸颊滑落，扶住他的肩膀，短暂停顿后继续向下坠去。他只能伸手，再次将男人架了起来。

Conrad倒在他的身上，把脸埋进他的脖颈，分不清是鲜血还是汗水润湿了他的皮肤，男人的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他，像是只表达亲昵的野兽。他迟疑着抬手抚摸对方的后脑，手指插进湿漉漉的头发，把人按进了一个更紧的拥抱。

他在基地看见Cox，他记得这个他和Conrad单干后遇到的同伴。

男人笑着向他走来，伸出了手：“嗨，Jim，好久不见。”

Cox穿着身西装，打扮得像个商人，“我已经不穿防弹衣了，”Cox说，“谁想到以前的事又会找上我们。我听说你的事了，那太糟糕了，你现在还好？”

他点点头。“那就好。Conrad和我讨论了一下，没有太多头绪，你知道我们经手过太多的任务，不知道是哪一桩出了问题，”Cox貌似随意地问道，“你能想到自己有任何东西是谁会想要的吗？”

“我不记得有那种东西。”他答道。

Cox又客套了几句，和他告别。他回到房间，关上门，打了个电话。

“嘿Jim！你最近怎么样？”惊喜的声音从那面传来。

“嘿Stan，过去的事情找上我们了，Conrad有和你说吗？”

“他和我说了。你现在在哪儿，有麻烦吗？”

他心里放松了一些，回道：“我在Conrad这里。”

“我知道这个，他也告诉我了……Jim，我不知道你还记得多少，但是……你小心他。”

他沉默了一会儿，开口说道：“我见到Cox了，在Conrad这里，他和Conrad关系不好，我不知道他为什么要亲自跑来这里……你知道Cox这个人，他对利益比较看重。”

“Conrad和他动过手，因为他侮辱你，”Stan笑了声，更像是想努力地拖延时间来逃避真正的话题，“……你怀疑他们……”

Jim没说话。

“看来我提醒你小心Conrad是多余的。”Stan轻声说。

“我记不完全，但我相信自己第一次见他时的直觉。Stan，如果有人找上你，如果我的猜测是对的，告诉Cox一句话：我有关于他的过去的东西。”

 

他走在街上，瞥见地上的报纸，上面的大标题宣告着政府军又攻下了几座城市。他想起自己有一段时间没见到Bill了。

“过去的事情找上我们一点都不意外。”他说道。

Conrad顺着他的视线瞥了一眼：“我现在为政府军提供援助，帮助稳定秩序。”

“收了多少钱？”

“别总想和过去的事撇干净，你试过，又被卷进来了，Jim，别这么无聊，你不能否认当年我们过得很开心。”

“我们是不是谈论过这种问题，”Jim忽然说道，“不是很愉快的记忆。”

Conrad站住了，他没去管，继续往前走，头部又在隐隐作痛。

有什么在地上向他滚过来，在凹凸不平的地面上发出叮铃铃的响声。“Jim！”Conrad扑上来将他推到一边，爆炸的气浪将他们掀翻，剧烈震荡让他耳朵嗡嗡作响。他挣扎着爬起来，有子弹射进他脚边的地面。他们躲进一家商店，枪声暂时平息，他看向Conrad，握紧手里的枪，他想起Stan，他不知道这是否意味着Stan已经把话带给了Cox，是否能说明他的猜测都是正确的。

“他们正在包围这里，我们得出去，”Conrad对他说，“我们得搞辆车，你有多久没开枪了？”

“记不太清。”

“很好，你掩护？”Conrad把自己的另一支枪扔给了他。

“没问题。”他一把接住，将Stan的事抛在了脑后。这太过熟悉，仿佛旧日重现。

Conrad冲出去，其他一切在这时都不重要，找准子弹来向，举枪射击，这是他唯一需要考虑的事情。

他的子弹快用尽了，他该回到商店。但他射出了最后一颗，放下枪站在原地，车辆的轰鸣声传来，他坐进去，身体随着急转而倾斜，车子打了个转疾驰而去，将枪声甩在了身后。

“很熟悉？”Conrad笑着问他。

他回应了一个短暂的笑容，沉默地看向车外。

 

Jim坐在床上，听着浴室的水声，他坐了一会儿，把手伸向电话。

Conrad拉开浴室的门走了出来，他放下手，Conrad擦着头发，抬起的胳膊带动了左侧背部，新鲜的伤口像是道红色的虫子一样扭动弯曲。

如果不是Conrad在爆炸时把他压在了身下，这道伤口该出现在他身上的。

“不去洗个澡？”

他站起身来，按Conrad说的做了。

当他出来时，Conrad正坐在他刚才做过的地方，他瞥见电话被移动过。Conrad起身，将他按倒在床上，俯下身亲吻，用力到令他觉得疼痛。Conrad掀开他围着的浴巾，扔到一旁，草草扩张后进入了他，他感受到疼痛，手指扣进对方背上的伤口，而快感很快到来，就像他的身体已经习惯了这样简单粗暴的对待。Conrad略微放缓了节奏，一下下顶撞进他身体深处。他想别过头，却被掐住了下颌，被迫直视那双像狼一样凛冽的蓝眼睛。

“你到底和Stan说了什么？”Conrad用着几乎要捏碎他的骨头的凶狠，一字一句地问道。

他闭上眼睛，心脏的剧痛几乎让他流出泪来，他咬紧牙关抑制颤抖。

他再次睁开眼睛，一拳砸在了Conrad的脸上，伴随着一声尖利的嘶吼：“你他妈下地狱去吧！”

他挣扎起来，Conrad试图压制住他，舔了舔嘴角的血，露出个笑容：“你都想起来了？”

男人把拳头砸进了他的腹部，他的喉咙溢出腥甜的味道。他想从对方身下挣脱出来，但被压在床上的姿势让他无法完全使出力量。他腹部的肋骨传来剧痛，而他连蜷曲起来都做不到。

他都想起来了。旧事重演。

 

Conrad俯下身来吻他，咬下去的本能伴随着下颌骨头的声响，Conrad卸掉了他的下巴。

他提起膝盖顶撞Conrad的小腹，一次，再一次，他尝到血腥味，分不清是他被咬破的嘴唇还是Conrad呛咳出来的。男人像咬住猎物的野兽一样不松口，膝盖硌着他的腿骨将他的腿压制住。他的肩膀被死死按住，艰难地扭曲左臂把手伸到了枕头下，他不会忘了这个的，在那件事发生后，他就再也没忘了这个。

他摸出枕头下的枪，抵住Conrad的腹部。Conrad在他扣下扳机的那一刻打偏了他的手，子弹擦着腰侧飞过，留下一道血痕。他们抢夺那把枪，门被大力踹开，有人冲了进来。

“滚出去！”Conrad对着呆愣住的手下吼道，“没见过调教婊子吗！”

他的脑袋轰隆一声炸开了，他忘了枪的正确用法，直接朝Conrad的头上砸了过去。Conrad借着他的破绽抢过了枪一把扔开，却没注意到他趁机接上了下巴，就再次吻住了他。

他动作太快了，要不然他绝对有信心直接咬断那根舌头。但他太着急了，只咬到了嘴唇。他吸吮着鲜血，直到Conrad膝盖顶到他的胯下。

他在有限的挣扎范围内蜷起了身体，Conrad抬起了身体，舔着血肉模糊的下唇俯视着他。下一秒，他被拽住头发，狠狠地砸到了床头的柜子上。

他的四肢有一瞬间失去了知觉，尖锐的疼痛从大脑顺着脊柱闪电一样贯穿。他在晕眩中被翻了个身，阴茎重新插进他的后穴，他试图用手肘向后攻击，他确实顶撞到了什么。但紧接着，他的脑袋再次被提起，砸了下去。鲜血从额头流下来，滑进了他的眼睛，他的视线内一片血红在摇晃，身后的顶撞像是要把他撕裂。

奸尸去吧，他在失去知觉前恶毒地想道。

 

身下的人没了动静，Conrad停了下来，拉起Jim，男人的头软绵绵地耷拉着。

“操，我把你弄回来不是想搞死你的。”他说，拽近看得更仔细一些，他的手指摸到对方的脖颈，感受到了血管的跳动。

于是他继续动了几下，射进了毫无反应全然敞开的身体里，起身去叫医生。

 

Jim缓缓地睁开眼睛，看见挂在杆子上的吊瓶。

“你还记得什么？”Conrad坐在床边问他，下嘴唇贴着创口贴，还是遮不住红肿出血的痕迹。

他坐起身来，一拳挥了过去，Conrad一声咒骂，握住了他还想要再来一次的拳头甩了回来，示意他注意另一只手上扎着的吊针。

“行了，你再来一次我这面的牙都要去重装了。”Conrad说。

“你也到该装假牙的年纪了。”他阴沉地回应，他闭了闭眼睛，问，“Stan？”

“他跑了，”Conrad没有任何隐瞒的意图，“你到底让他和Cox说了什么？”

“我有关于他过去的东西。”

“所以他一定要杀了你，又怕逼急了你把东西交给我去对付他？那个老狐狸，这样也好，我本来就不该和他合作的，”Conrad露出个厌恶的神情，“那么，你真的有吗？”

“别总想着和过去撇清关系，这句话我送还给你。”

Conrad紧盯着他，忽然露出个笑容：“Cox那个蠢货，你就算有，也是所有人的证据。和他有私人恩怨的是我，又不是你，你怎么会专门针对他。你根本就不把他放在眼里。”

“别对他有那么深的成见。你和他会有很多共同话题，比如怎么看待我这一点。”

“……别把我气昏了头时的话放在心上。”Conrad耸了耸肩。

他举起自己的左手，把没有指甲的手指展示在Conrad眼前：“你说是有人来追杀你，你从那人身上找到了线索，发现了我。”

“我派人找到了你，把你扔在那里呆了两天，然后带了回来，”Conrad的笑容消失了，眼睛里有危险的神色，“Jim，如果我立刻赶过去，我会直接打断你的四肢，让你再也跑不了。你跑了五年，你躲了我整整五年。”

“是你放我走的，你自己浪费了五年，现在又自顾自地想要找寻过去，就像当年一样，是你自己死缠烂打的，”他勾起一个恶毒的笑容，“Conrad，别那么可悲，像个讨不到糖果的孩子。Conrad，我不在乎，我就要死了，你还能怎么办呢？”

Conrad掐住了他的喉咙，他在挣扎中把吊瓶砸在男人头上，他看着一群人冲进来，把头破血流的人拉出去，愉悦地想着自己总算扳回了一局。

但紧接着他觉得压抑，不该是这样的，如果昨晚他一枪杀了Conrad，他不会有任何悔恨，但不该是现在这样。他在利用Conrad对他的感情伤害对方，不管那感情有多病态扭曲，这都是可耻的手段，更别提他为了伤害对方所说的是谎言。

他感到愧疚和软弱，手臂遮住眼睛，他不知道过了多久，才发现天已经黑了。有人推开门来到床边，轻手轻脚地躺在他的背后，手臂揽住了他。他放下遮在眼睛上的胳膊，对方以为他又要动手，迅速但又很轻地抓住了他。

“别再来一次，不是今晚。”Conrad轻声说。

他顺从地任由Conrad环抱着他，男人的手指插进他的头发：“别那么说，你死不了的，”他听见一声叹息，“我不知道你会发病。”

手指摸到了他被撞伤的地方，“无所谓了。”他只觉得疲惫。

Conrad的手向下，抚慰他的阴茎，在他起了反应后伸进了后面，细致地扩张后缓慢地进入了他的身体，就着侧躺的姿势柔和地操弄着。这不常见，他们很少这么温和地做爱，即使是第一次，也只是草草扩张后就顶了进来，他差点以为要被撕裂。

他说了出来，Conrad一声轻笑：“别抱怨，你差点一手肘让我刚缝合的伤口崩开。”

“我不是故意的，但你是。你还说不会弄疼我之类的鬼话。”

“我们那时都太年轻了。”

他嗤笑一声，没提昨晚刚发生的那场床上干架。但Conrad知道他在想什么，亲吻他的后颈：“好了，我道歉。你不能怪我生气，你在想起那件事之前就和Stan通话了，你不信我。”

“我该信你？”

“你在任务里总是信我。现在我们被迫接到另一项任务了，我们得除掉Cox，不是吗？”

“你需要我保留的东西。我去取。别的事之后再说。”

“我和你去。我不会再让你离开了，Jimmy，我发誓。”

他对此保持沉默。

 

他厌倦这一切了。

他走在街上，有人从路边的屋子里走出，身后扑出一个披头散发的女人，那人一脚把女人踹倒在地，对着他点了点头。

他不记得见过那人，或许他在战场上和那人一起战斗过。

有位老人被击毙，不知道是为了什么，可能只是惹到位心烦的长官，一个老妇人趴在尸体旁失声痛哭，他看见他们手上带着的戒指。

他回到自己的住所，在床上躺到深夜，他的手心都是汗水，湿漉漉的像是鲜血。

Conrad回来了，躺到了他的身边，身上有不知从哪粘来的香水味。

“我和他们谈了，有另外的活，价钱不错。”Conrad对他说。

“我不想干了。”

“嗯？好啊，你想休息一段时间吗，我们可以去度假。”Conrad吻了上来，进入了他的身体，就像他们最经常做的那样，干净利落地疏解欲望，没有多余的前戏和爱抚。

“不知道你最近怎么了。”Conrad退出去时，皱着眉说道，俯下身把头埋进了他的肩膀，像只野兽一样趴在他的身上。

“我不想干了。”他又说了一遍。

Conrad抬起了头，沉默地看着他。“你什么意思？”半晌Conrad开口，眯起了眼睛。

“我要走了。”他说。

“你要走？你他妈想去哪里？我们一向共进退你他妈的忘了？”Conrad嘶吼起来，他后悔了，今晚不是个好时机，Conrad本来就有点醉了。

“别这样……”他开口安抚，Conrad跪起身体把他按在了床上。

“我受够了，你这段时间都是这样，搞出一副良心发现的模样，你杀的人不比任何人少！你他妈已经烂透在这里了！”

他被戳中了，今天一整天的所见而产生的厌恶终于表露了出来：“不是每个人都像你一样没有良心，Conrad，你是个冷血怪物。”

Conrad忽然笑了起来：“别这样，Jimmy，”男人的语调甜蜜，眼神却冰冷，“当然了，你可以不做那些事，有什么关系呢，”Conrad收紧按住他肩膀的手，野兽露出了獠牙，“你他妈乖乖躺好当我的婊子就可以了！”

他的脑子炸开了，一拳砸上了Conrad的脸。他们在床上厮打，他们本来该势均力敌的，但他刚被使用过，而且躺在对方的身下。或许Conrad有几颗牙要去重装了，也或许被他踢裂了几根肋骨，但最后他还是被死死地压在了床上，男人的阴茎进入他还没清理，被精液润湿的后穴，抬起他的腿压在他的耳边，腰折叠到几乎要断裂的程度。身后凶猛的抽插让他再次勃起，他在没有止息的冲撞中射了出来。他羞耻的姿势让他射在了自己脸上，Conrad用手指刮着他脸上的精液，送到了他的嘴里，他一口咬下去，感受到牙齿扎进皮肉碰到骨头。Conrad抽回手指，作为报复，下一次他弄到脸上的是他自己控制不住的尿液。在他昏迷前他一句话占据了他的大脑：蠢透了，你怎么会忘了把枪放在枕头下面。

一直到他走路不用再扶着墙，Conrad的手指也没能拆下纱布。他沉默地站在一旁看Conrad用包着的手指指着地图安排行动计划。大买卖，农业部长，不同位置的狙击手就位后再通知由谁动手，动手的结束后暂时离开非洲。

Conrad无意中与他对视，停顿了一瞬间后移开目光。这是他们在争吵前就接下的活，他们不会因为私人的事影响任务。就像当年一样。

他到达位置，耐心等待，他有预感会由他开枪。假如这次是他指挥，他也会让Conrad开枪。但当Conrad的声音传来，下达如他所料的指令时，他的心脏狠狠地震颤了一下。

他扣下扳机，结束任务，起身离开。他走出所在的大楼，Conrad在门口等他，这不合规矩，也许会破坏任务，但这已经与他无关了。他一言不发，从Conrad身前走过，走向预先停好的车。Conrad跟在他身后，“我很抱歉，Jim，”Conrad对他说，“你先离开一段时间，我会去找你。”

他坐进了车里，冷漠地瞥了眼Conrad，发动了车子。

“Jim！”Conrad喊他，忽然转身冲进了小巷。他也很熟悉这里，所以当Conrad从另一个小巷里冲出来拦在他的去路上时他没有惊讶。Conrad喘息着，伸开双臂示意他停车，他车速不减。

在他马上就要撞上去的时候，他隔着玻璃，隔着距离，却觉得可以清楚地看见对方震惊的双眼。“操！”Conrad一声咒骂，躲到了路边。

但他没能及时收回反应，他已经放在刹车上的脚踩了下去。车子急停了一下。Conrad居然以为他真的会撞过去，他在那一瞬间心脏疼了一下，然后怒火中烧。 “操。”他低声骂了一句，最后瞥了眼Conrad，没去看男人有没有后悔的神情，再次加速驶向机场。

他在飞机上，昏昏欲睡。他想他后悔的事就是咬了Conrad的手指，否则这次指挥与狙击的位置可能对调。他也会下同样的命令的，他也会选择让Conrad暂时离开。

唯一不同的是，他可能会跟着Conrad一起走。

 

他在半梦半醒间感受到飞机的颠簸，他有一瞬间的恍惚，以为自己做了个漫长的梦。

但他的头在隐隐作痛，拉扯他回到现实，已经过了五年了，太多事情都在改变。他们都老了。

他以为Conrad能意识到这一点，当Conrad给他盖上条毯子的时候。

直到他们干掉追捕者的时候，他的手忽然颤抖，他想起死在他手上的尸体，他开枪，子弹飞向错失目标的空气。Conrad及时地补上了一枪，挽救了他的失误。男人结束战斗，瞥了他一眼：“你冲我开枪时手可没抖过。”

他沉默地放下枪。角落里有受伤未死的人发出呻吟，Conrad走过去，对着腹部连开几枪，像是泄愤。

Conrad不想意识到这一点。男人比他还年长四岁，但从来都像个被宠坏了的孩子，偏执任性喜怒无常，已经发生了这么多事，Conrad却固执地想让他们回到过去。

他们接近了他的住所，他想起那种平凡的生活，他可以不带着枪上街，在酒吧喝上一杯，那些狂热的球迷都变得可以忍受。

“两个人太显眼，我一个人去。”他说。

Conrad递给他一把自己的手枪。他总是习惯带一把，而Conrad总是带两把。他记不得自己是否曾经想念过这个了，从Conrad手里接过抢，他握着枪柄，就能感受到对方的温度。

“你会回来吧。”Conrad问他，带着玩笑一样的笑意。

他没说话，开门走了出去。

他找到了自己的背包，告别那个他曾作为一个普通人生活过的住所。他在街角短暂地停住了脚步，Conrad的手枪放在他的怀里。他喘息，感受那一处的重量，向与来时相反的路走去。

他被Cox的人堵在了一座废弃建筑里，他可以把他们解决掉，即使会留一两处伤，如果不是他的头疼不分时宜地折磨他的话。像是有一把锥子在他脑中戳刺，他随着每一次枪响颤抖，他用一只手捂住嘴，才不至于发出尖叫。冷汗滑进了他的眼睛，他看不清，所以他只能凭着直觉来开枪。枪声停下了，他在那一瞬间默念了句感谢上帝，然后发觉自己的软弱。

“Jim，出来吧。”他听见Cox的声音，但他只是安静地坐在地上。

“我的人还在往这里赶，你逃不掉的，把东西给我。”他装好子弹，垂下手等待着。但迟迟没有声音。

他厌倦了，“Cox，”他开口，“帮我个忙，打给你的公司。”

半晌没有动静，终于他听到电话声，“喂，”Cox对那面说，“你说什么！你……”

电话被摔到了地上，又是一声令他头疼的声响，他捂住了头。

“你是诱饵。”Cox说道，他抹了把眼睛，把里面的汗水擦掉了。

他站起身来，举枪对准Cox，但他克制不住颤抖。

“上帝啊，Jim，你状态真差，”Cox皱眉，眼里的惊讶和怜悯是真实的，“Conrad不在乎？”

“你该省点时间去逃命。他要过来了。”他说。

“你真的很出色，我嫉妒你，”Cox摇头，在临走前给他致命一击，“所以我更加搞不懂你为什么就栽在了Conrad的手上。”

 

“你让他跑了？”Conrad四周看了一圈，皱眉问道。

“我是诱饵，让你调空了他公司的人。”他靠在墙上，点了根烟。

“你值得这样的重视，我这么以为的，他们也是，”Conrad目光凶狠，“我以为你可以解决掉他们！”

“抱歉。”他摊摊手。Conrad抿紧了嘴唇，肩膀紧绷，扭头冲着手下发怒：“还不去找！”

Conrad又瞥了他一眼，在他颤抖的手上停留了一瞬间，转身离开。

周围几个全副武装的人没动，看着他，他迈开疲惫的步伐跟上。

他们的私人飞机刚进入飞行平缓期，他曾经见过的医生就开始了各项检查，但他太累了，他没问任何问题，只是渐渐睡去，但他的一部分感官依然保持着清醒。

“您真的不能再让他经历这种刺激了。”那位医生怯生生地说道。

“他以前可以完美地解决掉那些的。”Conrad的声音里带着躁动。

“……您得接受这一点，我无法确定他还有多长时间。”

之后就没了声音，过了好一会儿，有只手轻轻地划过他的面庞，他听见一声叹息。

 

“Cox死了，”Conrad对他说，“把东西给我吧。”

他的背包就放在桌子上，Conrad却像没看到一样，让他亲自交出去。

“我知道那是什么，你记下了我们每一次任务的航班号和航班时间，你一直有这样的习惯，”Conrad笑了，带着点得意，“但我也记得你所执行的没有我参与的每一次任务，在我脑子里。”

“Jimmy，给我吧，我不得不毁掉和我有关的记录，如果你留下来，你的也没有必要。”Conrad对他恳求。

“你这是威胁。”他平静地说。

“我说了我不会再让你走了，我发过誓。”

他看向窗外，看到外面的大片海滩。“你还记得你第一次来这里时吗？”他问，“我昨天发给Cox一些东西，或许你能记起些什么。”

他把手机扔给了Conrad。Conrad点开了那段视频，他闭上眼睛，他不用看，甚至不用听，他记得清清楚楚，每一个画面。

蓝眼睛的男人在酒店的房间里对着镜头微笑，“嗨Jim，我知道这好像不太保险，但我只想告诉你这里的海滩超级棒，很适合冲浪。我明天结束任务就回去，”男人眨眨眼睛，又长又翘的睫毛忽闪着带了点男孩的羞涩，“生日快乐，Jimmy。”

“这个国家很多人都会记得第二天发生了什么，有人死了，战争爆发了，再也不会有人来冲浪，因为里面飘荡着尸体。”他听见自己对Conrad说。

Conrad沉默地看着他，蓝眼睛闪烁着。

“它该传开了，”他说。爆炸声从近处传来，“你应该下去看看自己的基地了。”

“Conrad，”他在男人走前叫住了他，“放手吧，让我们两个都自由吧。”

 

他从窗户向外看去，政府的军队已经闯了进来，西北角有缺口，有车从那里突围出去。

他想他也该走了。他拽过自己的背包，最后瞥一眼海岸，门被踹开了，他没想到军队会上来的这么快。但来的是Conrad，脸上有血，像是只发狂的野兽。

“你怎么没走……”Conrad吻住了他，带着凶狠的恨意，“我说了我不会再放你走的，”Conrad低声嘶吼，“你得和我一起下地狱。”

他阻止了Conrad手中的匕首，打晕了这个已经失去理智的男人。有人从门外闯入，他开枪射击。

 

他们走在废弃的地下通道里，空荡荡的通道里回荡着他们的脚步声。

“搞不懂你为什么要让我活下来，你毁了我的一切。”Conrad低声说。他沉默地跟在Conrad身后。

“我想不到你会拿那段视频对付我，没有心的杂种。”他看着地面在他眼前摇晃。

“我当初就不该救你的。当然，你或许忘了。”

“我没忘，”他说，“我都记得。”

他当然记得，那是这一切的开始。

他一直以为Conrad不喜欢他，他们在任务外从不交流。所以当炸弹在他眼前炸开时，他在昏迷前肯定地想，他就要死在这儿了。

但当他醒过来时，他躺在医院的病床上，他的同伴们闻讯赶来，除了Conrad。他想，即使在救了他之后，Conrad还是不喜欢他。

他只是轻微脑震荡和一些擦伤，很快就离开了病房。然后他才看到在他隔壁病床上的男人。一颗子弹穿过左臂，后背大面积灼伤，他至今都不知道Conrad到底是怎么把他从死亡线上拖回来的。

他站在病床旁，觉得手足无措，“谢谢。”他终于开口，勉强露出个笑容。他不常笑，没什么特殊的理由，只是他性格有点内向。

Conrad看着他，他很紧张，觉得耳根发热。蓝眼睛的男人忽然对他笑了，咧开带着血口的嘴唇，像个调皮的男孩子。“能帮我点根烟吗？”Conrad说他说。

“你当初为什么要救我？”他小声问道。

“为了有一个让你心甘情愿被我操的机会。你是我唯一搞不定的那个，而搞你是最好的方式。”

他知道，他早就该知道是这个原因。他闭上眼睛，但他不是铁石心肠，那么多任务，那么多亲吻，那么多性爱以后，他蒙上了自己的眼睛，Conrad的目的其实早就达到了。

但他不松口，他对Conrad说放手，事实上，他才是不放手的那个。

他停了下来，掀开自己的衣服，里面已经被血染红了。“不欠你什么了。”他说。

Conrad瞳孔骤然紧缩，看着眼前的人倒了下去

 

Conrad坐在椅子上，翻着Jim的记事本。忽然有什么掉了下来，他弯腰捡起来，愣住了。

然后他露出一个笑容。我赢了，他想，这么多年，我最后还是赢了。

可以杀了他了。这个念头在他脑海中一闪而过，被推门而出的人打断了。

“你得做点准备。”医生对他说。

“什么意思？”他一时没反应过来。

“意思就是，情况不太乐观，”他这位老相识鄙夷地看了他一眼，“他需要输血。”

他合上了笔记本，“我和他相同血型。”他说，站起了身。

“我知道我知道，这又不是第一次。”医生不耐烦地打断他，推着他进了房间。

 

Jim醒过来，以为自己只是做了场梦。Conrad坐在他的床前，这场景很熟悉。

然后他看见Conrad手里的笔记本，他想起了发生了什么，他知道有更严重的事情要发生。Conrad看了他一眼，强压着得意的笑容，从里面拿出了一张照片。

“照的不错，两年前，还是一年前？”

他用胳膊压住了眼睛，一言不发。

“很适合狙击的角度，可惜了。”Conrad赞叹道。

他发出声颤抖的喘息。

“所以你为什么没下手？”

他在瞄准镜里看着Conrad，他的手指已经按在了扳机上。三年了，三年后他再次看到了这个男人。他松开了手指，犹豫了一会儿，拿出了相机。

“再见了。”他轻声说，按下了快门。他不会再做这种事了，他知道自己病了，他想记住这个男人，即使有一天他会忘了自己是谁。

“我累了，Conrad，结束这一切吧，我输了。”他轻声说。

Conrad看着眼前的男人，他本来想用尽一切嘲讽与羞辱的话语来宣告自己的胜利，他会撕碎这张照片，就像是撕毁对方那讨人厌的骄傲。但他看着颤抖着的男人，他心软了。他把照片仔细地夹了回去，握住了对方的手。

“你吓着我了，”Conrad柔声说，把玩着Jim的手指。他把男人的手送到嘴边，吻了吻左手的无名指，轻声感叹道：

“真想给你套上点什么。” 

 

Jim从床上起来，走出卧室，Conrad正躺在沙发上抱着桶薯片看球赛。他毫不怀疑再这么下去总有一天他们会成为两个肥胖的美国男人。

他吃完午餐时间的早餐回到客厅时，瞥见电视频道从新闻转回了球赛，有战乱地区的画面一闪而过。

他知道Conrad总有一天会重操旧业，一个月，或者一年后。他手上那个破环可阻止不了，那玩意纯粹是他为了打消Conrad往他身上套其他乱七八糟东西的冲动才戴上的。但他现在不在乎，他知道有其他的连接将他们束缚在一起，当那一天到来时，他会杀了Conrad，或许反过来。

也或许那一天在他死前不会到来。

 

 

 

end


	2. 番外

番外  
1  
“左面第三张。”

Jim伸手，抽出了Conrad手里那张扑克牌，放到桌面上。Conrad动动身体换了个坐姿，打了个小哈欠，他想揉揉眼睛，才抬起右手就想起了受伤的手腕，于是用拿着牌的左手的手背揉了一把。

“最后一局了，你该睡了。”Jim说。Conrad皱起眉，露出个不情愿的表情，“不想睡，”他说，Jim没有松口的意思，他眨眨眼睛，又嘟囔了一句，“疼。”

Jim想对这种明显的借口予以反驳，他抬起眼睛，正对上Conrad的视线。男人的右眼由于伤口无法睁开，左眼却在伤痕的映衬下越发篮得澄澈透亮，正安静地看着他，睫毛在灯光投射下勾出道阴影。他忽然发觉房间里一片宁静，仿佛是被隔绝了起来，他所熟悉的那些喧闹和杀戮像是另一个世界的事情了。他垂下眼睛，听到自己的心跳，他再次伸手，去帮Conrad抽牌，指尖碰到了一起，他颤抖了一下。

Conrad反手握住了他的手腕。“Jimmy……”Conrad轻声说，他看着散落在桌面上的牌，大脑前所未有的混乱。他想起酒吧里那个混乱的晚上，Conrad暗沉沉的眼神让他在此时依然觉得不安，他想抽身离去，但又想起Conrad被他扭伤的手腕和满身的伤痕。他恼怒于Conrad偏要打破这几天平和的假象，然而这几天的平静悠闲令他有一种莫名的安心感，即使他现在心乱如麻。他等着Conrad说什么，劝说或者诱哄，他搜刮着拒绝的话语为自己立起防御。

“Jimmy……”然而Conrad什么都没说，只是又小声地叫了一次，带着恳求带着哄骗还带着点男孩的委屈，又叫了声他的名字。

防御无效。

看见他没有逃开的举动，Conrad凑了过来，吻了他一下，他闭上了眼睛。Conrad的动作忽然热切了起来，左手抚上他的脸颊，再次吻了下来，吸吮着他紧闭的双唇打定主意要撬开他的缝隙。终于，他微微张开了嘴，在那一瞬间他们尝到了彼此的气息，Conrad想抬手按住他的后脑，却忘了自己手腕的伤，嘶得一声倒抽了口凉气。

Jim被惊得睁开了眼睛，他有点担忧的目光正好被Conrad捕捉到。Conrad把自己贴近，一边像野兽一样四处摩挲一边轻声诱哄：“Jimmy，拜托……我不会弄疼你的，求你了……”

所有拒绝的话语早就被打散了，他就像被魔鬼蛊惑了一样，起身上了床。Conrad用一只手艰难地对付他的衣物，最后还是他自己动手才脱了下来，他不愿去想其中包含的主动意味，打断了Conrad试图帮他手淫的动作。他趴在床上，在他体内的手指让他浑身紧绷，好在Conrad很快失去了耐心，草草扩张后就进入了正题。

但在进入的那一瞬间，他还是想到，妈的相信Conrad不会弄疼他才是见鬼。

仿佛撕裂一样的疼痛让他下意识地来了一个肘击。“操。”Conrad发出了声痛呼，他能意识到自己大概是杵到了伤口上。“抱歉。”他低声说，控制住了自己的本能反应，他听到了一声意义不明的喘息，身后的人动作了起来。

 

Conrad觉得自己的伤口大概是崩开了，鲜明的疼痛伴随着他每一次的顶撞，痛苦和快感一起顺着脊柱直达大脑。身下的人顺从地趴在床上迎接着他的掠夺，这是他一直渴望但在梦里也不曾见到的景象。男人的手紧紧地按在床上，身体被顶撞得前后移动但手没有抬起半分，就好像被什么束缚着一样。

但这只能让他更想弄疼对方，试探出这份纵容的极限。他粗暴地动作着，在紧绷的身体里横冲直撞，那其实并不舒服，太紧了，夹得他发疼。终于被他强行冲撞开的后穴略微松软了一些，恰到好处地包裹着他，快感这才真正到来。欲望将他的残忍念头压了下去，他放缓了节奏，Jim按得发白的手指放松了一些，原本僵硬着抬起的头贴在了床上，长出了一口气，像是庆幸自己活过了这场折磨。

一种不舒服的感觉涌起。他低头看了眼交合处，第一次被入侵的入口已经开始红肿，男人的阴茎没有半点反应，仿佛在嘲笑着他的恶劣技术。他发现自己做得过了，他还不想让这成为最后一次，他还有很多东西想要打破，这种由于愧疚而生的纵容可不是他最终想要的。

他拿出了技巧，打定主意也要让对方享受到，Jim的身体慢慢地放松了下来，但他始终没听到愉悦的呻吟，这几乎令他焦躁。但忽然间他看到了身下的人发红的耳尖，他弯下腰，用自己完好的左手触碰到了对方的阴茎，已经半硬起来的性器令他松了口气。他套弄了起来，配合着撞击，原本承受着他的粗暴的男人却扭动着想要逃离，他握着阴茎的手用了点力，把人牢牢攥在手里。他找准了那一点，恰到好处地反复刺激着，没刚才那么激烈但也谈不上温和，在他的双重夹击下，手里的阴茎完全硬了起来，但还是没有一丝呻吟逸出，只是在高潮时传来声颤抖的喘息，那令他浑身战栗，在因为高潮而收紧的甬道里抽插了两下，射了进去。

他躺下去，侧身抱住了Jim，把自己贴近，在对方的肩背上磨蹭着。耳尖的潮红蔓延到脖颈，他瞥到他射进去的东西流了出来，露出了个笑容，不会有别人能对Jim Terrier做这种事，而他做到了。但这还不够，事实上，他想把人灌满，再塞起来，当他下一次操进去时，里面还是自己的东西。当然这种话他不敢说出来，他伸手把流出来的精液又送了回去，Jim打掉了他想要再一次玩弄后穴的手。

双方半晌的沉默后，Jim开口：“你的伤口还好？”

怪异的满足感在Conrad心底涌起，“Jimmy……”他情不自禁地低声呢喃，把人抱得更紧了一些。

2  
“你为什么就是不肯出声？”Conrad停下动作，带着点抱怨地问道。

Jim睁开眼睛看他，眼珠依然篮得凛冽就像丝毫不受情欲影响，紧闭的嘴唇张开了：“我为什么要？”

Jim的神情中有一丝防备，他忽然间越发的厌恶Cox，他该把那人直接全部塞进马桶的。关于Cox酒醉后的那些污言秽语，他只听到了别人复述的简略版本。他拖着不停求饶的男人进了卫生间，把鼻青脸肿的脑袋塞进了马桶里。“谁允许你对Jim说三道四的？”他一边问一边冲水，伴随着含混不清的呜呜声。

有人议论Jim，就意味着他也是被议论的对象，不会有忠诚的臣子敢对王后出言不逊的。但他恼怒的不只是这个，Cox嘲笑Jim是他的婊子，而他倒希望是那样。

他们的性爱已经变成常态，但仅此而已了。Jim从不会流露出对他的渴求，恰恰相反，他才是主动求欢的那个，就好像是个控制不住欲望的可怜虫。他一度为自己利用愧疚将Jim拐上了床而洋洋自得，但他最终想要的并不是因为愧疚而生的妥协，他想要男人为他沉沦，为他抛弃那讨人厌的骄傲，就像Cox说的那样，做他的婊子。

但事实是，他连口交都不敢让Jim为他做，他在床上甚至听不到Jim的呻吟，这些表露情感的行为，在Jim身上一样都没有。

但他知道，在和他上过床之后，Jim就再也没和别人发生过关系，他不理解这到底算什么，只能归结为那同样讨人厌的原则。他们之间既像是确立了关系又像是只是床伴，既亲密又疏离，这样的模棱两可加剧了他内心的幽暗。他在煎熬之中无数次地想，如果有那么一天，Jim真的对他表露了喜欢，他会恶毒地嘲讽回去，作为对这一切的报复。

Jim正看着他，好像是知道他在想些什么，事实上他总觉得Jim从来没对他放下过防备，他赞赏男人的直觉，但他还是要继续伪装。

“你总是一副根本不喜欢的样子，”他带点委屈地说，抬起自己那双能让人心碎的蓝眼睛，“要不你来？”

Jim不会来的，他知道，Jim才不会对自己并不真正喜欢的人主动。

 

“要不你来？”Conrad问他。

他的下腹涌起一团火，他太久没做过进入的那一方了，就像Cox嘲讽他的那样。他不介意那个，不管他和Conrad的关系如何，他从来没在任务上出过任何岔子，他也不觉得因为和Conrad的关系而拒绝女性的邀请是该被嘲笑的行为，脚踏两条船才是。

他不把Cox的轻蔑放在心上，但他必须考虑Conrad的真实想法。

Conrad的阴茎还在他体内，他闭了闭眼睛，感受那份充实感。他不能说他不喜欢这个，控制呻吟声是一件不太容易的事，但他还是尽力保持安静。这很虚伪，但在Conrad面前，这是必要的，他从来没看透Conrad过。就和他们第一次见面时一样，这个男人依然让他感觉危险。

但Conrad问他要不要来，他想要，他想知道Conrad的体内是什么感觉，但他不知道该怎么做，在此之前他从没经历过这些，他想到那些扩张，那些有技巧的抽插，他觉得会把自己搞到发晕，会把Conrad搞得不舒服。

他怀疑着Conrad，他怀疑Conrad是否内心真的和Cox一样看待自己，但Conrad却问他想不想要，他忽然觉得自我厌恶，他想起最初把他从死神手里拖回来的Conrad，想起由于被他弄伤而被困于敌手却从来没埋怨过他的男人。他几乎想要道歉，但还是有什么制止了他，他只是摇摇头，说道：“不用。”

 

3  
他从梦中被疼痛惊醒，身边是空的。他看了眼床头的电子钟，红色的数字映入由于睡梦和疼痛而模糊的眼睛。早上四点，但Conrad不知道去了哪。或许是走了，他迷糊地想到，越发剧烈的疼痛袭击了他。他的手指剧烈颤抖，胃里一阵阵恶心，他勉强爬起来，想要去喝点水。

他低估了这次的疼痛，他几乎找不到自己的双脚，有什么随着他的心跳在他的大脑内同时割着敲着撕扯着。他拿过矿泉水，却拧不开瓶盖，反胃的感觉越发强烈。Conrad，他忽然想，如果Conrad在这，然后他意识到自己在想什么，他被震惊了，强烈的自我厌恶感压下了那阵恶心，他把水瓶砸了出去，不知道撞倒了什么。他没去看，也看不清，他拧开水龙头，喝了几口水，洗了把脸，脸上的湿润却一直没再干，他在出冷汗，眼前一阵阵发黑。他扶着洗手台不知道站了多久，几分钟或者是几小时，门响了，Conrad走了进来。

“滚出我的房子。”他嘶吼道。

Conrad没有骂回来，眼睛闪烁像是在找合适的语句来编造谎言，他在那一瞬间明白其实自己猜对了，怒火夹杂着疼痛让他指尖发凉，他觉得有什么在掏挖他的心脏。

“又疼了？”Conrad反应了过来，走近他想要碰他，他不知道从哪里来的力气，将Conrad按在了地上，他想杀了这个男人，却使不上力气，Conrad皱着眉抬手摸到了他的脸，“你还好吗？”

手掌的热度让他想要把脸贴过去，但他立刻阻止了自己，他僵在原地一言不发。Conrad睁大眼睛，像是看见了什么惊人的景象，半晌扯出个轻松的笑容：“你不会是以为我走了吧。”

他一拳打了下去，Conrad被他打偏了头，嘴角渗出血迹，却整个人都柔和了下来。“疼得厉害？”Conrad轻声问，他不回答。“做些什么分散下注意力吧，”Conrad提议，“你要来吗，我可以骑你。”

“不要，怕被你压死。”他说，忽然间就笑了起来，他看着身下的男人，笑的有点疯狂。时间真是公平的，他想，时间也没放过Conrad。他还记得第一次见到Conrad的时候，他早就听过Conrad的名字了，声名在外的雇佣兵。但他没想到Conrad是那个样子的，不高，也不壮，很漂亮。他见Conrad第一眼就察觉到危险，他的直觉多准啊，他想他不该表露出来的，如果他能像其他人一样对Conrad表示欢迎，Conrad可能根本不会过多注意他，不会有后来那么多事的。

“好啦，来吧。”Conrad正轻声哄着他。是这个人教会了他隐藏情感，因为怕成为对方用来伤害自己的筹码，但此时疼痛正在摧毁他的屏障，就这一次，他想，就这一次表露对自己喜欢的人的欲望，他就要死了，没人能再伤害得了他了。

“来吧，我想要你。”他说。

 

Conrad怀疑Jim有没有意识到自己哭了。

他被Jim按在地上，看见男人的泪水，说实话，他被吓到了。

他从来没见过Jim掉过一滴眼泪，他没想过Jim哭会是这个样子，一片猩红蔓延到眼窝。他不相信这是因为疼痛，却也不敢相信是因为他所想的理由。

那一拳算是对他的回答。他凌晨两点多接到电话，出去和老朋友谈一笔能让他重操旧业的生意，现在有些昏沉，而那一拳打醒了他。

事实上他觉得自己终于清醒了过来。他第一次体会到这种感觉，胸口疼，想要什么进来填满。Jim说想要他那一刻，他已经有了反应，他脱下了两个人的衣物，帮Jim硬了起来，引导着对方到了自己的入口。男人却试图帮他扩张，“不用那么麻烦。”他说。Jim小声说了句：“又不是你那样的人渣。”他笑了，伸手碰了碰Jim的脸，是啊，Jim不是，男人有那么多的骄傲和原则，是他把对方拉进地狱的。

他把高潮后的人带回了床上，病痛似乎依然在折磨着对方，他帮着盖上被子的时候，Jim冲他伸出了手，又猛地收了回去，握紧了手指克制自己与他触碰。这人当然不会向人寻求依靠，他想，他看着那双按在床上一动不动的手，却又想到他们的第一次。他曾经想过，Jim Terrier永远不会被人那么对待的，但那却发生了。后来他又觉得Jim理所当然地不会表露喜欢，根本没去想那是因为自己确确实实存在的阴暗念头，Jim的直觉一向很准。

他觉得Jim不会向人寻求依靠，或许也只是他让人不敢去相信。他忽然间觉得后悔，他后悔他浪费的那么多年，如果他能少些算计，那么多他觉得不可能的事，可能早就成了现实。他不知道现在还来不来得及，他只知道没有时间再给他浪费了。

他伸出手抚摸男人汗湿的头发，轻声说：“抱歉，我不会走的，今天的生意我会回绝。”

“离我远点。”Jim说，与他保持着距离。

他叹了口气，吻了吻Jim的额头：“好啦，你再多睡一会儿，我去做饭。”


End file.
